Overprotective Nature
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Weiss gets hurt and see's Ruby's protective nature. One-shot White Rose. Reviews are loved.


Hey guys, another story. This one I actually wrote then looked over and tweaked, more than I can say for my other stories. If there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes still then sorry, I'm just an idiot. As always, a one-shot white rose story. A tumblr/fanfiction buddy of mine gave me the prompt for this, and I think it turned out alright. Reviews are awesome, don't forget about them! Enjoy!

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

"Weiss! You promised!" Ruby whined, looking behind them as Weiss led them past the weapon shop she promised to take Ruby to. "We'll go there when we're done," Weiss said, rolling her eyes at her partner and squeezing her hand lightly. Ruby huffed but followed, enjoying simply being with Weiss. She turned away from the weapon store, looking to see where her partner was leading them.

They had a day off from classes, so Ruby immediately ordered that they were having a day in the town to relax. Weiss had put up little fight, exhausted from juggling her studies and the frequent jobs she was allowed to take being in her last year at Beacon. Though they were partners, they went on solo jobs just as often as partner jobs. Plus with Ruby finally taking her studies seriously, they hardly had any personal time to themselves.

But when Ruby attempted to wake Weiss before seven, she didn't hesitate to thump her partner on the head. Now they were walking around the shops, Weiss looking for clothes while Ruby gave her girlfriend puppydog eyes every time they passed a candy store or weapon shop of any kind. The farther they walked, the less people they saw. Ruby visibly calmed as they went farther from the bustling streets and closer to the woods that bordered the town.

But when Weiss tried to drag Ruby past a shop displaying various types of sniper rounds, the scythe-wielder pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before using her semblance to enter the shop before Weiss could process what happened. Rolling her eyes, the heiress sat down on a nearby bench and waited for her partner. The shop held nothing of interest to her, and she'd rather not be in the middle of the storm that was Ruby that was surely occurring inside.

There was a slight breeze, not enough to make the heiress shiver on the sunny day, but when she heard more rustling following the wind, she stood up, her hand instinctively going to her hip for Myrtenaster. Gripping the hilt, she saw over a dozen young men dash out of the forest and surround her. They all wore masks, but Weiss could clearly see ears and tails on all of them.

"Look at what we have here. You shouldn't be out here all alone, _heiress._" One of them said, venom dripping from his voice. Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and prepared for a fight. While they were probably inexperienced, she was still greatly outnumbered. "What do you want?" She asked, tensing for the fight to start.

"What do you think? The heiress to the fanus murdering company all alone? This is an opportunity we can't pass up. Think of how quickly the White Fang will recruit us when we bring them your body." He snarled, smirking. Weiss narrowed her eyes and prepared herself to summon glyphs to disable a few of them. None of them moved for a long minutes, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Weiss summoned a glyph behind her to launch the first attacker in the air, the rustling of his clothes giving him away. They froze for a split-second before all collapsing on her. She spun her rapier, clashing with the slow, awkward sword slashes aimed at her. Summoning more glyphs, she launched a couple more attackers in the air, letting gravity knock them out. While blocking a particularly hard blow, she felt a blade cut in the her right shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she spun the chamber to red, slashing at the attacker on her right. She felt the blade cut through his flesh and heard him cry out and fall. Blood poured from her arm, forcing her to fight one-handed. Weiss knew there was only so much she could do alone.

"Ruby! Help!" She yelled towards the shop, blocking another blow. Trying to focus on the attacker at hand, she didn't see the guy behind her regain consciousness and lunge at her. She heard the _whoosh_ of air a second too late, dodging but still feeling the sword cut her left side. Doing her best not to cry out, she tried to hold her side with her right arm, still attempting to fight.

As she raised Myrtenaster to deflect another blow, the area was suddenly filled with a blur of rose petals. Her vision was filled with streaks of red. She saw out of the corner of her eye reinforcements for the attackers coming out of the woods. Before she knew what happened, she was swept up in her partner's arms and they fled from the attackers.

Weiss was fighting to stay conscious, applying pressure to her wounds as best she could as Ruby used her semblance to carry them at inhuman speeds towards Beacon. They arrived faster than even Weiss thought considering Ruby's semblance, but couldn't give much thought to it as she could hardly keep her eyes open. She could feel Ruby's rapid heartbeat, her body trembling in fear for her partner. Weiss wanted to reach out and comfort her partner, but she lost consciousness right before they made it to the infirmary.

Ruby paced by the door, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth for the hours that Weiss was being patched up. The doctor assured her that nothing vital was hit and Weiss would make a full recovery. But that didn't stop the guilt that was destroying Ruby from the inside out. It was her fault; she had left Weiss alone and hadn't realized what was happening until it was almost too late.

She couldn't get the image of Weiss bleeding out of her mind. It was burned in her brain, taking up a permanent residence. She had almost lost Weiss, her partner, her girlfriend, her everything. She still had Weiss's blood on her clothing, not daring to leave the infirmary until Weiss could with her. Weiss was the only thing stopping her from hunting down each and every one of the attackers and making sure they suffered before Ruby killed them.

Ruby continued to pace till she heard the door open. The doctor smiled at her, noting the mental state of Ruby. "She's going to be just fine. We patched her up and she's resting. You may visit her but she needs her rest so please be quiet." He said, holding the door for her. Before he knew it there were rose petals in his vision, Ruby already at Weiss's bed.

She pulled a chair right next to the bed and sat down, ever so gently running her fingers through the white tresses that lay unbound on the pillow. There was a slight tremble to her fingers, seeing the wound on her right shoulder. There would be an angry scar left over when it healed, a reminder of Ruby's incompetence. "I-I'm so sorry Weiss… This is my fault, if I hadn't left you alone…" Ruby whispered, her voice shaking as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Ruby, it was their fault." Weiss said softly, turning slowly to look at Ruby. The younger girl jumped slightly at her partner's voice, but didn't hesitate to bury her face in the alabaster hair and cry. "I'm so sorry, Weiss. So, so sorry. If I was faster, we could've taken them. You wouldn't have gotten hurt, you-" She rambled on till Weiss silenced her with a kiss on her cheek, all she could manage with their position. "None of this is your fault, Ruby Rose." Weiss said sternly, trying to look firm but ending up just looking exhausted.

"No, I should've been with you. If I wasn't there at all you could've been killed! I'll make sure there's always a couple people with you, so this doesn't ever happen again." Ruby said, making up her mind. Weiss wanted to argue but more so she wanted to rest. Shaking her head at Ruby's decision, she nuzzled her head closer to Ruby's and fell back asleep. Ruby clasped Weiss' hand and closed her eyes, letting her own exhaustion take over.

It had been a week since Weiss was released from the infirmary and Ruby had decided Weiss wouldn't go anywhere off campus alone. Weiss was quickly losing her patience, the lack of privacy grinding on her nerves. She appreciated the thought, she really did, but she hated being so coddled by her girlfriend. She didn't like how much Ruby underestimated her. Her pride was taking a huge hit, and she was fed up.

Blake and Yang had gone out for the night, leaving Ruby and Weiss stuck in the dorm room. Weiss was currently channel surfing while Ruby made them dinner in the small kitchen they had in the larger dorm. When Ruby walked over to the couch after putting dinner in the oven, she sat down and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, gently pulling her into a tender embrace. Weis made no move to acknowledge Ruby, however, causing Ruby to pout.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" She asked quietly, nuzzling the top of the heiress's head. Weiss muttered something under her breath, refusing to look away from the T.V. "What was that? Are you still mad at me..?" Ruby asked, lowering her head sadly. At that Weiss turned the T.V off and snapped her head to look at Ruby who cringed at the look.

"I was never mad at you in the first place! None of his is your fault, I just don't like being so coddled!" Weiss said angrily, hating how tears pricked at the corners of Ruby's silver orbs. "I know you're worried about me, but you're going overboard with this." Ruby stayed quiet, unable to hold Weiss's gaze.

"I-I know you don't like it Weiss. But, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" Ruby said quietly, her voice strained. Weiss immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I've lost so many people I love already, if you died so would I." The younger girl mumbled into Weiss's neck, tears now freely falling. "I couldn't go on without you, I just couldn't…"

Weiss hadn't realized the effect this had on her partner. Sure, it wasn't pleasant to see your partner hurt, but Weiss hadn't considered what Ruby had already lost. Seeing Weiss like that probably made Ruby remember losing her mother, and the fencer suddenly felt awful. "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't realize how upset this made you." She said, clutching at the cloak on Ruby's back.

Ruby pulled back slightly to claim Weiss' lips with an urgency the heiress had never seen before. She reciprocated, moving her hands to bury her fingers in the short black and red locks and bring Ruby closer. "Please don't leave me," Ruby whispered, sounding so utterly broken, before kissing Weiss again. The heiress clutched Ruby's cloak, bringing her closer. "Never," She promised, Ruby nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

They lay in each other's embraces for a little while longer, neither daring to break the peaceful silence. The tears had stopped, breathing calmed, trembling finished. "I'll tell the others that they don't need to go with you anymore. But, at least let me come with you when you leave the school? Please?" Ruby asked suddenly, her voice low and slightly muffled against Weiss' skin. Weiss smiled softly, combing her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"I expect you to never leave my side," Weiss said with a small smirk.

"Of course," Ruby said, her voice finally calm. They stayed in the embrace, enjoying a peaceful moment alone for the first time in a week. Weiss smiled to herself. Ruby may be a dolt, but she was Weiss's dolt.


End file.
